Truth or Dare
by Aurora8500
Summary: On Amy's birthday, 5 friends decide to have a little fun and play a game of truth or dare. This should be interesting... Shadamy, Knuxouge oneshot


Here's another one-shot I wrote. This time it's a Shadamy.

My sister, daisygirl101, typed this. I wrote it.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Barbie Girl Song © Barbie maybe?

* * *

><p><em>Shadow's P.O.V.<em>

One night, on Amy's birthday, we all wanted to play a game. Suddenly, everyone started throwing out suggestions.

"Spin the Bottle!"

"Chess!"

"Clue!"

"Tag!"

"Hopscotch!" Then, I just spoke up.

"Truth or dare." Everyone stopped yelling and turned and stared at me. It was very quiet until Amy finally said something.

"Sure, we can play truth or dare." Some people groaned.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl's choice," I said. Amy giggled. "Ok then, who's playing?" Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy raised their hands. "Then the rest of you, go home!" I yelled. We all sat down in a circle. Amy started.

"Ok, Knuckles! I dare you to wear a bucket on your head, then go down the stairs, then go outside and run down the street screaming like a maniac while we video tape you and put it on YouTube." Knuckles just looked confused. Then he suddenly piped up.

"OK!" We all got our cameras. Knuckles started running down the stairs with a bucket on his head. He tripped and fell at least 5 times; one time her fell on top of Rouge and they wound up kissing. We all took pictures of THAT. Then Knuckles started running down the street. He ran into at least 3 light poles while running, knocking each one over as he went.

"There's over $300 in damage to the neighborhood," I said. Amy giggled. Once Knuckles finished running into light poles we went back inside the house.

"OK Shadow, it's your turn," said Amy.

"Ok then, Knuckles! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Wait, Amy didn't ask me that!"

"So? She's the birthday girl. Now shut up, you're getting dared simply because I have a good dare." Knuckles glared at me.

"Well that doesn't mean you just get to chose-"

"Ok Knucklehead, here's your dare. You are going to jump off the stair banister, do a flip in the air, and land doing the splits." Knuckles' eye started twitching.

"There is no way I'm doing that," said Knuckles. I pulled out a gun.

"Do it or I will kill you!" I said. Knuckles stared at the gun for a minute then ran for the stairs. When he was at the top, he lost his balance and fell over. Knuckles was screaming in fright as he fell over off the stair banister. When he landed, he did the splits and started twitching again.

"Does an-anyone have s-s-some ice?" Rouge got up and got the ice for Knuckles. After we picked Knuckles up and dragged him back to the circle, it was Rouge's turn.

"OK Knuckles, truth or dare?" Rouge asked.

"Ummmmm… tru-" Knuckles didn't get to finish his sentence before Rouge cut in.

"Nope. Too late, too slow. You're getting dared." Knuckles groaned. "Your dare is to wear a hot pink dress and pink stilettos, go outside and sing the Barbie girl song really loud."

"Oh, I love that song!" Said Knuckles. We all looked at him very confused. "You know, I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worl- ok, never mind," Knuckles said. He went upstairs and borrowed one of Amy's hot pink Halloween costumes and slipped the heeled shoes on. The dress was bright pink with hearts all over it. We all just stared at Knuckles. "What? I can't stand in these heels much longer, so let's just get this over with!" Knuckles went outside and walked to the middle of the driveway. He started to sing and dance. A small crowd began to form. Then a convertible car drove by with a whole bunch of hot (I mean, really hot, but not as hot as Amy- Ah! You didn't hear me say that!) hedgehogs in it. They all started laughing at Knuckles and taking pictures of him with their phones. He's probably all over Facebook by now. As they drove off, Knuckles shouted at them, "Call me!"

After that, we went back inside. "I have to get this outfit off!" Knuckles yelled as he ran upstairs. We were talking about our next dare on Knuckles h=when he came running downstairs in a panic. "Help! Help! I can't get the shoes off!" While he was running down the stairs he tripped and fell for the 6th time. We all came running over to find out her wasn't lying. Rouge came over.

"Ok, I need some butter, some soap, a screwdriver, and a grilled cheese sandwich," Rouge said.

"A grilled cheese sandwich?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," she said. Sonic ran to get the butter while Amy started making a sandwich. Knuckles followed Sonic. While Sonic had the butter, Knuckles bumped into him. Sonic dropped the butter and Knuckles slipped in it. His stilettos came flying off. One of the shoes almost hit Amy in the head but I pushed her down. When I pushed her, Amy hit the frying pan. Rouge's sandwich went flying. "Where is my san-" Rouge didn't get to finish her sentence before the sandwich hit her in the face. After that, we all calmed down, except for Rouge, who was complaining about her sandwich. When Rouge finished talking and complaining about her sandwich we sat back in a circle. When we sat down, Amy noticed something that the rest of us didn't notice until she said it.

"Hey Sonic, where have you been all this time?" Amy asked.

"Ummmmm…. Hmmm… I think I was in the world of chilidogs… or dreaming of a world of chilidogs," Sonic said. We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well then, I guess it's your turn Sonic," Amy said.

"Ok then Knuckles, I dare you to… hmmm…." Sonic slowly drifted off to sleep again. I rolled my eyes and reached across the circle to slap him. Sonic jumped and fell on Rouge's grilled cheese sandwich that had hit her in the face only moments ago.

"Faker, continue your dare," I said. Sonic took a couple minutes to remember what he was saying.

"Oh right! Umm, Knuckles! I dare you to eat 50 chilidogs in ten minutes!" Said Sonic. After hearing this, I started to whisper to Amy.

"I think he's lost it Ames," I whispered.

"Me too," she said. Meanwhile, Knuckles was busy stuffing chilidogs in his mouth. 10 minutes later, Knuckles had stuffed 50 chilidogs down his throat. I could tell that he had had enough of this, so we gave him a turn for once. Not my choice though. "Ok Knuckles, I guess it's yo-" Amy didn't get to finish before Knuckles interrupted her.

"No! Please not me! Do someone else!" Knuckles yelled.

"Uh, Knuckles, I was going to say that it's your turn," Amy said.

"Oh! Ok!" Knuckles took about 20 minutes to decide who he wanted to dare. "Hmmm… Shadow, I dare you to…. Kiss Amy." Amy and I looked at each other and blushed. I knew that I couldn't hide my love for her forever, so I decided to tell her. But before I could, she jumped on me and kissed me. I was extremely shocked.

"S-shadow! I'm sorry! I just had to…" For that moment, I couldn't help but kiss her back.

And I did.

* * *

><p>Crissy8500: Ta-dah! Review please, NO FLAMES! I WILL FLAME YOUR SORRY-<p>

Daisygirl101: Just review.


End file.
